


For the Good of the Galaxy

by WarrenJames



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarrenJames/pseuds/WarrenJames
Summary: Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic! As the Core Worlds grow fat and greedy, the worlds of the Outer Rim are choked by corruption, slavery and piracy. Even as the Jedi struggle to keep the peace, malevolent forces plot their downfall. As the people of the Outer Rim begin to awaken in anger and revolution, the fate of the galaxy hangs in the balance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	For the Good of the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the peaceful world of Naboo, the recently elected Queen Amidala has opened negotiations with the militant Trade Federation. As massive battleships appear in the skies of Naboo, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic has sent Jedi Knights as mediators, in the hopes of achieving a peaceful resolution.

Qui-Gon Jinn walked samely through the Jedi Temple, slowly making his way towards the docking bay. The pale Coruscant sunlight cast throughout the Temple’s wide hallways as he walked, soothing what little anxiety had built up since he received his latest assignment. While trade negotiations were not what most Jedi would call a difficult assignment, Qui-Gon’s worry was more for the sake of the Naboo than concern for his own wellbeing. The Neimoidians had been growing more aggressive, spurred on by a growing distrust of the Republic and the Jedi. They were far from alone, but they were the largest and most noticeable symptom of a dangerous disease gripping the galaxy. 

Most of the Jedi stayed away from politics, at least officially. It would reflect poorly on the Jedi as a whole if they were engaged in partisan squabbles over taxes, banking regulations and social services. But like some Jedi, official duties did not stop Master Jinn from developing personal opinions on the state of the Republic. Qui-Gon was not ignorant of the steadily growing resentment against Republic rule. Even diplomatic missions were growing more dangerous. 

As Qui-Gon walked, absorbed in his own thoughts, he failed to notice his padawan walking up behind him. Young Obi-Wan was very much unlike his master. Where Qui-Gon was considered as something of a loose cannon among the Jedi, Obi-Wan was thus far shaping up to be a model of Jedi orthodoxy. Qui-Gon was nonetheless proud of his padawan, and all he had accomplished. 

“We had better hurry. The cruiser will be landing soon.” Obi-Wan’s comment shook Qui-Gon out of his reverie. He looked over at his padawan and smiled. 

“You are always in a hurry, young one.” Qui-Gon’s eyes glinted with veiled mirth. “Sometimes you should consider Grandmaster Yoda’s example. Force knows how long it must take him to walk across a room, let alone the Temple.” Obi-Wan looked shocked and not a little apprehensive, as though Yoda himself were about to smite them both for Qui-Gon’s blasphemy. Qui-Gon chuckled to himself, nonetheless quickening his pace as they neared the hangar. 

As Qui-Gon walked steadily towards the cruiser ahead, he heard a familiar voice ahead of him. “Please prepare the ship for departure. They should be here any minute now.” Standing near the ramp, Jedi Master Dooku stood looking back towards the pilot retreating into the bowels of the diplomatic cruiser. As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan approached, Dooku turned and his face broke into a smile. “Ah, excellent timing. How are you both?” 

The three exchanged pleasantries as the cruiser above them slowly began to hum. Qui-Gon ushered Obi-Wan inside, before addressing his former master. “I didn’t know you were coming on this mission. I thought you had another assignment.” 

Dooku responded with all of the grace of the Serennian nobles he descended from. “The conference has been delayed. As I have nothing to do but sit and idle in the temple, I asked Master Yoda to accompany you to Naboo.” His smile was warm, but his eyes betrayed a certain tension within. “I have experience with the Banking Clan and the Commerce Guild. No doubt the Trade Federation has their peculiarities, but my experience may prove valuable.” Qui-Gon nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I’m sure you’ll be very helpful.” Qui-Gon was as calm and open as ever, although he noticed that Dooku was shielding his mind from him. “I hope our presence ends up being incidental, but it is always wise to hope for the best and plan for the worst.” The two masters strolled up the ramp into the belly of the cruiser, Dooku pausing to close the ramp as the cruiser's engines thrummed with power.

* * *

Dooku lay in his quarters, sleep eluding him as it had for the past few weeks. He had successfully hidden his unease from his former padawan, but he was unsure of how long he could maintain his reticence. No doubt Qui-Gon had already noticed that he was unable to feel Dooku's force presence, but if he were lucky the younger master would simply attribute it to a desire for privacy brought on by uncertain times. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. I will try not to make any massive script rewrites in the future, but I have learned my lesson. No promises.  
> On the upside, I think the rewrite will dramatically improve the quality of the story. My previous attempt was, for lack of a better word, too fanfic-y for my tastes. It just started with "And the bad guys are good now" without delving into the logical chain of events that leads to that. And while I do want to get to the actual war, I feel that a start from the beginning will give me a chance to explore characters and story ideas that wouldn't fit in my original draft.  
> Also, I'm trying something with the summary and the author's notes. One of my personal favorite touches about Star Wars is the opening crawl, that iconic, kind of hammy callback to early sci-fi. Try reading it in the voice of the narrator from The Clone Wars.


End file.
